Skype Date
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Triles; Miles decides to give Tristan a sexy little show on their late night skype date /Rated M for subtle smut, HJ/


A/N: So, another Triles fic :D Yes, I know I've been posting a lot of Mola fics lately, but I'm sorry they're my main ship right at the moment. I do love Tristan and Miles together though :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!

Sorry it's so short :((

* * *

 **\+ Skype Date +**

Miles yawned loud and long. It was late, almost two in the morning and he was waiting on Tristan so they can have their Skype date. He rubbed the back of his sore neck and another yawn took him over. He was starting to feel tired and was about to close his laptop thinking that Tristan had fallen asleep, but Tristan's picture had popped on his screen, signaling that he was calling him – finally.

Miles answered the call and smiled tiredly when he was greeted by Tristan's face.

" _Hey."_ Tristan smiled wide.

"Finally you decided to grace me with your presence" Miles yawned.

" _Awe, are you tired?"_ Tristan cooed.

Miles shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his sore neck again. He was sitting in an awkward position all night waiting for his boyfriend, causing a cramp on the base of his neck.

"A little. How was your family dinner? Did Owen come down this time?" Miles asked.

" _Yes,"_ Tristan sighed, _"He has a new girlfriend, she's alright."_ He rolled his eyes.

"You don't sound very excited for him." Miles moved the laptop to the edge of the bed and moved to lay on his stomach.

" _She's just super talkative. Wouldn't shut up about how New York is the most amazing place ever, even though she's not wrong. It was just annoying. Owen didn't look amused either."_ Tristan laughed.

Miles reached up and began typing something in the message bar and watched Tristan's face as he read it.

" _Not even ten minutes into our convo and you're already sending me dirty messages? You're such a horny teenager."_ Tristan said with a playful smirk.

"I haven't seen you in days, can you blame me?" Miles pouted, something he only did around Tristan.

" _This is true, how about you give me a little show. Last time I gave you one. It's my turn."_ Tristan stuck his tongue out like a child and Miles smiled crookedly at him.

"Alright. If you insist." Miles removed his shirt, leaving his boxers on and flipped over so he was laying on his back, "can you see me good?" He asked.

" _Move the top down. I can't see that sexy body of yours."_ Miles heard Tristan say. He reached up behind him and angled the camera to where Tristan could see his entire body and half of his face without it looking weird.

" _That's perfect."_ Tristan said.

"Remember our rule, you can't touch yourself until I'm done." Miles said with a teasing smirk.

" _I'll try, I can't make any promises."_ Tristan responded, and was rewarded with a crooked smile.

Tristan started to watch with a close eye as Miles quickly began to rub his length through his thin boxers. It didn't take Miles long to slowly start getting hard; the idea of Tristan watching him do something so provocative and sexy helped his excitement grow. His breathing had begun to grow heavy. Tristan bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend play with himself on camera, he would never grow tired of how Miles always seemed to surprise him, and how his shyness went away as their relationship progressed into something deeper.

The brunette on screen let out a bitten off moan as he started to stroke his cock through his boxers, precum started to ooze out of the slit and soak the soft silk of his shorts.

Tristan watched as Miles chewed his bottom lip and the green eyed boy moaned long when he gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

" _Take your shorts off."_ Miles heard Tristan say on screen.

He obliged and removed his shorts, tossing them to the side. Tristan shifted on the bed at the sight of his boyfriend's cock. Tristan never got tired of seeing his boyfriend's beautifully sculpted naked body; he loved how well in doubt Miles is and it always made Tristan hard at the sight. Miles had wrapped his hand around his engorged member and slowly began to pump his fist around it. The green eyed boy parted his perfect lips and moaned long as he pumped his fist around his swollen cock while swiping his thumb over the slit, smearing the bead of precum that gathered there.

Tristan placed his hand in between his legs, fixing his cock which was straining painfully against his shorts. He bit his lip to silence himself from the loud moan that threatened to escape his throat when he heard Miles let out a sexy noise.

"Fuck… Tristan, I wish you were here." Miles whimpered and groaned when he twisted his fist around the tip.

" _Why is that?"_ Tristan said, his voice barely above a whisper, his breathing was heavy and short.

"I want you to suck me so bad— _ahh_!" The green eyed teen thrust his hips up as his fist came down, he brought his middle and ring finger to his lips and sucked on them greedily.

" _Fuck."_ Tristan swore. Miles moaned around his fingers and rolled his tongue around the digits, getting them nice and wet.

Miles pulled his fingers out of his mouth and reached down. At this point Tristan was painfully hard and he almost came when he noticed Miles had slipped his spit-slick fingers inside his ass. He couldn't see, but from the sexy little mewl that escaped Miles' lips, Tristan knew all too well what was happening.

"God Tristan… it feels so _good_ …" Miles moaned and reached deep inside his ass and he cried out when the tips of his fingers touched his prostate. He continued to rub that spot while his strokes became faster.

Tristan started to hate that damn rule they made a while back. His cock was so hard to the point that blood had started to gather at the tip causing it to turn a dark shade of purple, precum oozed from his dick and soaked his boxer shorts. He pressed down on his painfully hard erection, trying to release some of the tension caused by his boyfriend.

Miles rubbed his prostate in a rough manor and pumped his fist faster.

"Tristan— _ahh_ , fuck, I'm so close." Miles' moans had come out in short pants, his body was beginning to shake from excitement. Tristan mentally said "fuck the rule" and he had reached into his shorts and pulled his cock out; he started stroking himself, matching Miles' rhythm.

Miles pulled his fingers out of his tight ass and clenched the bed sheets next to him. His moans came out as short little whimpers; he came with a low moan, his back arched violently off the mattress as his orgasm ripped through him, his cum spilled over his hand and dribbled onto his stomach. Miles let out a small, keening whine as he continued to milk his cock, his relentless hand pumped around his overly sensitive cock. Miles breathed heavily and dropped his hand from his flaccid cock.

Tristan came shortly after him and he slouched into the mattress as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Moments later, Miles had regained his composure and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants that hung loosely off his waist and he pulled the laptop to his lap.

"Did you enjoy it?" Miles asked with a tired smile.

" _Yeah that was quite a show. I cannot wait for next week."_ Tristan said. He had gotten up to go to the bathroom and clean up as well.

"What's happening next week." Miles asked.

" _Pretty sure I heard you say you wanted me to suck you so bad."_ Tristan said as he came back to the screen.

Miles smiled at him. "Yeah, I recall that. I'm going to bed. Skype date tomorrow?" He asked.

" _You bet. Night, I love you."_

"I love you too, Tristan." Miles ended the Skype date and closed his laptop. He set it on the floor and immediately fell asleep as his face hit the pillows.

* * *

I might add another chapter to this. Might, but I'm going to mark this complete. Reviews are welcome! :) Flames will be promptly ignored.


End file.
